Escena de Bar
by fantasmaalineal
Summary: Traducción del oneshot de TheVampireAct. Una maniobra ¿slashera? de Reid, para capturar a un SUDES, en un bar.


_NDA._

_Katrinna-san tiene un status especial en la Erasmus. Mientras que Dita Kurumada y Yage son mis hijasdeotramadre y DulzuraLetal tiene su alto trono, al lado de las Damas Vulcanas, Kat arguye conmigo de igual a igual –pese a la diferencia de edad- sobre crímenes, perfiles, sicología y otras lindezas. Su forma de escribir es quirúrgica y lo que más me molesta de ella, es que logra convencerme de asuntos que no querría entender ni a palos... y a la vez, ése es el rasgo más básico de nuestra cometaria amistad._

_Para Katrinna Le Fay-san; NUNCA, (bien, te concedo el privilegio del 'raramente') querida Kat, nos hemos puesto de acuerdo en cuanto a Criminal Minds. Cada una tiene su OTP y cada una se emperra en ello. Y de pronto, me topo con este oneshot de TheVampireAct-chan y nada más de ver las parejas me digo 'Esto, es para Katrinna'._

_Espero que lo disfrutes tanto como yo._

_FantasmaAlineal._

Escena en un Bar.

(Traducción de Bar Scene, de The Vampire Act).

_Nota de TheVampireAct; las voces malignas dentro me mi cabeza me obligaron a escribir esto. Por favor ¡Lean y comenten!_

El caso había ido de mal, a peor. El Equipo BAU de Quantico había, de hecho, dado con el SUDES, pero en el peor lugar posible, un bar de karaoke justo a la mitad de la Hora Feliz. Y en una ciudad como la presente; grandes cantidades de bebida más un buen montón de gente, no podían hacer peor el asunto.

Había demasiados inocentes en la mira como para arriesgarse a disparar al SUDES, de modo que tendrían que ser creativos.

Y, desafortunada o afortunadamente, Spencer Reid era demasiado bueno para ello.

-Demonios –murmuró, por lo bajo. Por desgracia, el resto del equipo lo escuchó.

-¿Qué pasa, Reid?-preguntó Morgan. Reid hizo ojos de espiral y miró a Hotch.

-Ya sé que tenemos que hacer.

Hotch elevó las cejas, interrogando en silencio.

-¿Qué cosa? –preguntó Hotch.

-Tenemos que crear una distracción.

Morgan y Hotch se miraron confusos, de modo que Reid se decidió a explicar más.

-JJ y Prentiss están con Rossi, rodeando el bar justo ahora. Si logramos crear una distracción, podremos sacar al SUDES del bar y arrestarlo con toda calma, sin generar el caos que se producirá si lo hacemos en un bar lleno de borrachos-dijo Reid.

Morgan levantó una ceja incrédula.

-Muy bien, NiñoBonito ¿Qué tienes en mente?

Reid suspiró profundamente.

-Bueno, esto sería fácil si JJ o Prentiss estuvieran aquí. Pero dado que que no podemos traerlas sin causar una escena, tendremos que hacerlo nosotros solos.

-¿Qué es lo que estás planeando?- Insistió Hotch, curioso acerca de qué estaba poniendo tan incómodo a su joven agente. Reid se decidió.

-Morgan, ¿Puedes llamar a los otros y decirles que entren disimuladamente y atrapen al SUDES?

-Seguro, chico. Sólo dime cuándo.

-Confía en mí; tu sabrás cuándo –murmuró Reid, serio.

-¿Lo sabré? –preguntó Morgan, incrédulo.

-No sé cuánto voy a tardarme, de modo que no puedo darte un tiempo exacto.

Morgan asintió. Reid se volvió hacia Hotch.

-Sígueme- lo instruyó en voz baja, mientras lidereaba a su jefe a través del enorme grupo de gente, tomándolo del brazo.

Situándose estratégicamente en medio del montón, soltó de pronto su brazo y miró a Hotch, el rostro frenético.

-¡Estás rompiendo conmigo?- gritó Reid, repentinamente.

Hotch hizo todo lo que estuvo en su poder para no estallar de risa y, contra todo presagio, miró a Reid, los ojos llenos de sinceridad.

-No eres tú. Soy yo…-dijo. Claro, la excusa más vieja en el manual, pensó Hotch.

-¡Puedo cambiar, Aaron! Oh mi Dios, claro que puedo cambiar!

-No. No hay nada que puedas hacer que me haga cambiar de opini…

Reid lo cortó

-¡OH POR DIOS! ¡Esto es peor que el día que se me ocurrió combinar rosa rey con azul escarlata!- exclamó Reid, usando su mano como abanico, la otra, en la cadera y ésta, ladeada.

-Spencer…es sólo que no puedo continuar a tu lado –Hotch dijo, tratando doblemente y por todos los medios, de no reír.

-¿POR QUÉ? ¿Es porque te presiono mucho? ¿O es…por el sexo?- y con eso, TODOS en el bar se volvieron mirarlos, la atención de todo el mundo enfocada en ellos.

Morgan sonrió, en las sombras; esa era la señal. 'Maldito Reid; siempre supe que eras capaz de todo' pensó, conteniendo la sonrisa apenas. Abrió su teléfono y llamó al resto del equipo.

-Sí, lo admito… es por el sexo- respondió Hotch, siguiendo el plan de Reid, sabiendo que esa conversación en verdad sería la mejor distracción para todos los asistentes al bar.

-Oh… ¡LO SABÍA! ¡SIEMPRE LO SUPE! TE LO JURO AARON, SERÉ MÁS AGRESIVO SI ME QUIERES ASÍ!- gritó Reid, lo suficientemente alto para que Prentiss, Rossi y JJ, fuera del bar, lo escucharan.

-No, Spencer, no es ESO, es…uh…bueno, yo…-Hotch se encogió de hombros.

-Entonces qué, Aaron? ¿Podrías decirme? –dijo Reid, en el mismo momento que todo el equipo entraba y se situaba en sus posiciones. Hotch alzó su mano y acarició la mejilla de Reid, mirándolo con ternura.

-Es sólo que… no te involucras lo suficente, cuando hacemos el amor…

Reid, en el fondo de su mente, igual estaba haciendo lo imposible por contener la risa. Pero tenía que lograr que los demás picaran la carnada, de modo que arrojó la mano de Hotch fuera de sí y puso sus manos en la cintura, haciendo un puchero.

-Pensé que te gustaba de esa forma.

Mientras tanto, Prentiss, JJ y Rossi sujetaron al SUDES callada y eficientemente, la boca de éste tapada por la mano de Rossi, los tres aguantándose la risa pero sin poder dejar de sonreír.

-No, dulzura. NO me gusta de esa forma. Pero tu eres así y justo así, es algo que no puedo aceptar- respondió Hotch, serio.

-Pero…por qué?- el labio inferior de Reid tembló, en un gesto de angustia- ¡Si tú eres mi cebra salvaje!

-No, Spencer. Ya no lo seré más. Ni tampoco tu serás más mi…cangurito saltarín…

Por primera vez, Hotch y Reid tuvieron que controlar la sonrisa involuntaria en sus rostros

-¡MUY BIEN! ¡LÁRGATE! YA ENCONTRARÉ A ALGUIEN QUE SÍ SEA CAPAZ DE APRECIAR TODAS LAS MARAVILLOSAS COSAS QUE TENGO PARA DAR!- gritó Reid, fingiendo incluso secarse unas cuantas lágrimas.

-Y espero que así lo hagas. Adios, Spencer…

Y con eso, Hotch se dirigió a la puerta. Spencer dejó caer el largo cabello sobre su rostro e hizo otro puchero. Cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho y no se movió un milímetro. De pronto, sintió a alguien detrás de él, demasiado CERCA. Una pesada mano se posó en su hombro.

-Hey, yo sí soy capaz de apreciarte. Ven conmigo a casa y olvida todo sobre ese tal Aaron…

Reid se volvió y miró al hombre tras él con los ojos enormemente abiertos. Sacó su identificación del FBI y se la mostró

-No soy gay… -y con eso, huyó hacia la puerta.

Morgan y el resto del equipo lo esperaban, junto a un esposado criminal.

-Muy buen plan, NiñoBonito- le dijo Morgan, aún sonriendo. Reid hizo ojos de espiral y el equipo se dirigió hacia las camionetas. Antes de que Reid y Morgan subieran a una de ellas, éste le dijo

-Hey… te gustaría venir a casa conmigo y olvidarte de ese tal Aaron?

Reid miró a su compañero y añadió, nada contento

-Te divertiste mucho ya, no?

Con eso, el equipo entero BAU soltó la carcajada, burlándose de Reid todo el camino…

-0-

_Nota de VampireAct; las voces son malignas. Dicen que, por favor, lean y comenten!_

_Nota final;_

_Cortito como és, cada vez que leo el original me muero de risa. Reid no se queda con Hotch y no se sabe si se queda con Morgan. Como Kat es fan del Morgan/Reid y yo, del Hoch/Reid y ninguna logra –ni lo intenta ya- convencer a la otra, deduje que éste fic, era definitvamente, para las dos._

_Mil gracias por sus lecturas y reviews, si los hay._

_Namasté_

_FantsmaAlineal/ Kitsune Gin_

_p.d. para T'Key'la-sensei; OMG! Zebras!_


End file.
